Cause Some Trouble
by J. Maria
Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse
1. World Spinning Backwards

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: World Spinning Backwards  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: The world must be spinning backwards when theres vampires coming out of the coffin on national television.  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.  
A/N: Was watching my shiny new copy of Season two and thought 'what would Dean think of this crazy, crazy world' and voila.

__

World Spinning Backwards

"The fuck?" Dean Winchester snapped a folded newspaper across the table in front of his brother, nearly knocking over Sam's beer.

"Hey, would you watch it!" Sam glared at him, half focusing on it. Until he noticed the headline. "Holy -"

"I know! What the fuck, right?"

"This is just too bizarre," Sam frowned, reading it again and again.

"How the _hell'd_ we miss this, Sammy?"

"We're still reeling from losing Dad, Dean," Sam sighed.

"Bullshit," Deans jaw clenched angrily, his hands gripping his own bottle of beer. "Losing Dad has nothing to do with us missing vampires coming out."


	2. Down in the Bayou

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Down in the Bayou  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: Something to stop and chew on.  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Down in the Bayou

"What a rustic choice," Sam nodded to Dean as they pulled into Merlotte's parking lot.

"Shut it, Sammy," Dean snapped, still irritated by the whole 'vamps coming out' thing.

Dean pushed his way in through the small crowd of people and nodded over to an open table. A red-head glanced over at him with an interested look, but it was the curly-headed blonde waitress who popped up alongside them.

"Hi, what can I get you boys to drink?" she chirped.

"Two beers," Sam answered smiling. _God, she reminds me of Jess_. He didn't notice the blonde's smile falter a bit.


	3. Strangers in a Strange Town

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Strangers in a Strange Town  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: Sookie wonders about them.  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Strangers in a Strange Town

Sookie Stackhouse plastered the same idiotic grin on her face as she did every other night of the year as she was personally disgusted by the thoughts flipping through the head of the lighter haired man.

__

Wonder what she'd look like naked. Their burgers better be damn good. She'd be great going down on - I wonder if they have pie.

"I'll be right back with those beers," Sookie stumbled back as she made a quick get away.

"Wonder what she'd look like naked," he winked at his friend. Sookie stared at him. Some books really _did _match the covers.


	4. Surface Thoughts

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Surface Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: The girls dish on the guys.  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Surface Thoughts

Sookie slumped against the bar and waited for Tara to finish with the other patrons. Her friend's eyes ticked over to the two good-looking men at the table. An appreciative gleam hit her eyes.

"No way, Tara, those boys are just...bad news," Sookie shook her head.

"You been in -"

"The one in the leather jacket's a pervert," she blushed a bit. "And no, not really. He said what was on his mind anyway."

"Huh," Tara leaned on the bar, keeping her eyes on them. "Speaks his mind?"

"Tara -"

"That can't be a bad - uh-oh," Tara muttered darkly.


	5. Bombardment

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Bombardment  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: Then they walked into the bar.  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Bombardment

Lafayette nearly dropped the damn plate of food he was making for table four and the damn good looking boys out there when Vampire Bill brought Eric Northman and Pam into Merlotte's. He still had flashbacks to the basement of Fangtasia, and could relate to Terrys own PTSD. He set the plate down on the counter and backed slowly into the kitchen.

Eric and Pam didn't even come within four feet of him, veering instead for the boys at table four. Lafayette let out a sigh, tinged with jealously and relief. Sookie gasped, hearing something from them.

"Y'all are _hunters_?"


	6. NonComforting Thoughts

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Non-Comforting Thoughts  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: Giving it all away  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Non-Comforting Thoughts

Sam and Dean both tensed beneath the gaze of the three vampires. The last vamps they'd been around had been Lenore's clan and Gordon's crazy ass. But there'd been that nest -

"Y'all killed _vampires_ for a silly _gun_?" the waitress, Sookie cried, not able to hold back her disgust at their actions.

"Son of a bitch," Dean tried to push himself up and away, but found his exit blocked by the female fanger.

"You would pick the _one_ bar in Louisiana with a psychic. Good one, Dean," Sam said tightly as the blond vampire's hands clamped onto his shoulders


	7. Sum Up

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Sum Up  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: Why won't we?  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Sum Up

"We've been tracking you down for a while, Sam Winchester," Eric Northman tightened his grip, ignoring Bill's angry look for bringing humans in on it. He knew Lafayette, Tara and the human called Terry were still in the bar. Sookie and Merlotte did not count as full humans in his eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart, we don't swing that way," Dean snapped, jerking against Pam's grip.

"Oh, we could make you," Pam leaned forward, her other hand yanking him back by his hair.

"No, you won't," Sookie snapped, pushing against Bill's hold. Eric lifted a brow. "They saved Lenore from Gordon Walker."


	8. Dutch Courage

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Dutch Courage  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: Cleaning house.  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Dutch Courage

The bar emptied _fast_. Tara shook her head, part of her wishing she could dash away home just like the others. But Sookie, Sam and Lafayette were all still here, so there was no way in hell she was abandoning her family. Terry didn't even notice the exodus of folk, and Sam was looking around warily. Hell, there were three vamps and two hunters in his bar - whatever those were. She took a hit on her beer.

"Saving one nest doesn't clear them of slaughtering another," Pam hissed.

"Gordon Walker's in jail?" Sookie frowned. "Sammy made sure it happened?"


	9. Unsettling

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: Unsettling  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary:  
Spoilers: Season one for both series; au!season two (past John dying and meeting the Roadhouse crew), possible season two for TB.

__

Unsettling

"Can I just say, her reading my damn thoughts is just annoying?" Dean snapped out, wincing as Pam dug her nails in deeper.

"No one asked you, Hunter."

"In our defense, we've only hunted vampires twice - ah!" Sam grimaced as Eric pushed him flush against the table, bottles shaking with the impact. "And we saved Lenore from Walker!"

"Lenore is weak," Pam spat.

"Lenore also declared them under _her_ protection," Bill was suddenly pulling Eric back, Sam gasping for breath against the table.

"Lenore has no jusidiction here," Pam tightened her grip.

"Lenore is your elder, Pam," Eric signaled.


	10. What Now?

Series Title: Cause Some Trouble  
Title: What Now?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or TrueBlood/Southern Vampires series. I wish I did own some of those boys.  
Series Summary: Ten drabbles in which the Winchesters collide with the world of Sookie Stackhouse.  
Summary: Peace is reached - right?  
A/N: So, surprise guests at the end. Double drabble.

__

What Now?

Sookie took a calming breath. Everybody was settling down. The Winchesters were breathing easier without Pam and Eric cutting off their air supply. Sam, Lafayette and Tara were still spooked, and Terry was busy cooking up the boys food.

"So everybody's calmer now?" Sookie looked between the vampires and the hunters.

"Yeah, now that you're out of my head, sweetheart," Dean spat, jerking away from Pam's grasp.

Whatever Sookie had to say to that was cut off as the door to the bar slammed open, revealing three strangers. One was a willowy brunette, slightly obscured by the shorter women in front of her. One was covered in muck and dirt, her dark hair in a messy ponytail. The other was a red-head who was limping heavily. The tallest woman had a big duffle strapped across her chest, a baseball bat and a heavy pan in the other. The bar patrons stared at her in shock.

"What the hell is going on tonight?" Sam Merlotte muttered, taking in the sight of the three women limping into his bar.

"Nothing good," Pam snapped. Her, Bill and Eric's nostrils flaring slightly as they scented the women

"Fuckin A, Dawnie," the shorter brunette muttered.


End file.
